The Miami Dade Sniper
by The Brunette Bullet Girl
Summary: Someone is taking out Horatio's team one by one. Somebody is out to hurt Horatio Caine... But who is it? Warning Character Death. New and Improved chapters! ReWritten and improved.
1. AUTHORS NOTES!

Hey guys,

Sorry I haven't updated in so long… but I'm taking this story down to update it and make each chapter longer…  
Sorry bout this, but there are minor alterations I'm making to it, and so far I've re-written chapter one, its not nearly 2 pages long than the short dot I had before!!  
Well I hope ya'll had a Happy New Year and im hoping for new DuCaine moments in 2008 (gets out pitch fork) cause im starting to miss the dynamic of our fave duo… -- looks down sad –

Thanks for reading everyone!! Especially those few who kept reviewing, encouraging onwards… ya'll are my best reviewers!! (And you do know who ya'll are!!)

Well, I should have the first chapter poster up here soon!!

Horatios Green Eyed Angel AKA CalleighCaine07


	2. Chapter 1: A Blonde In A Crowd

The Miami-Dade Snipper

**Chapter 1: A Blonde In A Crowd**

Through his scope he could see her walking towards him in the small crowd of CSI's that she worked with, silver case in hand.

On this fine sunny day in Miami he was going to try and take out Horatio's team of CSI's, one by one, starting with the one who was closest to his heart.

That was his last thought before he pulled the trigger of his rifle.

- - H/C - -

Calleigh walked up to Horatio, her case in hand still dressed in the Jodhpurs and top boots she had been wearing when she was called.

"Hey, Handsome." Calleigh greeted Horatio when she arrived in front of him.

"Hey Calleigh, sorry to call you on your day off," he replied.

"Its ok, I was just out at the stables with Bobby and Tolo. So, what have we got?" She asked setting her case down.

"One right between the eyes, and one in the right eye," he said pointing to the second victim. "Boom, Boom, Boom," he said pointing first to his left eye, then to the centre of his head and his right eye. "And that's called the kill zone."

"No messin' around, clean and deadly." She replied.

"Police interviewed witnesses, they saw nothing and only heard one shot."

"How can two people get shot on a busy street, in broad daylight and not see anything?" Calleigh replied looking up at Horatio.

"Sniper."

_Then a shot rang out._

_"Where the hell did…." Started Horatio._

_But he never finished his sentence._

_At that moment he watched as Calleigh's chest exploded in a sea of blood, then her body spiralling to the ground from the impact._

_She was screaming in pain…. and screaming…. and screaming….._

_"O F F I C E R D O W N!" he screamed, diving _down on top of Calleigh, shielding her body with his own. _"O F F I C E R D O W N!"_

_They were words that turned any police officers stomach._

_'This isn't happening' thought Horatio, 'not happening…'_

_By now everyone was on the ground. Another shot rang out. _

- - H/C - -

Natalia dived to the ground after she heard the shot, but then she heard screaming coming from the direction of where she had seen Calleigh and Horatio only minutes ago.

She saw Calleigh fall to the ground, and Horatio shielding her body with his.

This was when she decide to get up and go over to them to help.

That was one decision that would end her life.

Another shot was heard, and that was the last thing she heard before she felt the bullet rip through her skull.

- - H/C - -

Horatio heard the shot, then looked up.

He saw Natalia lying on the ground, dead.

"Horatio..." Calleigh gasped.

He looked down at her, that's when he saw the bullet hole in her chest. He reacted quickly, placing his hands on the bullet wound, pressing down to keep the blood from flowing.

She was looking up at him with wide green eyes and seemed to be in a state of severe shock with blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. "Just relax Calleigh, we're going to get you help. Just hold on, okay?" Horatio said, stroking Calleigh's forehead. Calleigh nodded, tears streaming down the sides of her face.

"Hora…" she whimpered.

"Shhhh." Horatio soothed, holding her more tightly against him. Calleigh tried to focus her eyes, but everything was blurry then she closed her eyes ever so slightly. "Calleigh? Calleigh open your eyes, please Calleigh, open you're beautiful eyes for me please." Calleigh forced her eyes open again. "Calleigh! Look at me! Don't you die!" cried Horatio when she lost consciousness and her head slumped backwards across his arm. "Calleigh!"

_tbc…_

_AN: I hope that ya'll have enjoyed this new updated chapter!!_


	3. Chapter 2: FlatLine

**Chapter 2: Flat-Line**

Her head slumped back over his arm.

"Calleigh!" He yelled, desperation clearly evident in his voice.

"Come on, Calleigh," He choked, refusing to surrender to the shower of tears threatening to stream down his face.

He placed one hand upon her back and the other below her knees and lifted her from the ground, taking cover behind the Hummer as he opened the passenger side door and sat her inside and buckled her up.

He then ran to the driver's side and jumped in starting the engine then floored it, spinning the wheels, taking off towards the hospital.

- - H/C - -

Eric and Ryan were crouched behind a concrete wall, guns drawn and pointed in the direction that the shots came from.

"Did you see where those shots came from, Ryan?" Yelled Eric.

"The rooftop over there." Ryan said, pointing to the rooftop.

They both scanned the rooftop, Ryan's eyes spotting the barrel of a rifle and a rifle scope attached to it.

"Eric, 3 O'clock,"

Eric looked and saw the sniper.

"He's probably watching us." Eric said, looking over at Ryan.

"Yeah, lets get SWAT up there."

- - H/C - -

He screamed to a stop outside the ED doors, he jumped outa the Hummer then ran around to the passengers side and unclipped Calleigh then got her out, running into the ED.

"I need some help over here!" He yelled, "My partners been shot!"

ED staff ran over, stretcher in toe, he laid her on the stretcher, Doctors yelling vital signs and treatment commands, one nurse cutting her blouse away.

"Let's get two large bore IV's started, lactated ringers. Pressure?" one doctor shouted.

"135 over 103. Airway and breathing yet to be established," another replied.

"What blood type is she?" one doctor yelled at Horatio over the other doctors working on Calleigh.

"A Positive." He replied.

Another doctor glanced quickly at Calleigh's pale skin, now slightly turning a shade of blue, and sweaty brow as she gasped sharply for air and fought to stay awake.

"Look's like we've got a pneumothorax to the right lung. I'm gonna need a local anaesthetic and 4 units of A-positive. Let's get her to surgery with a chest x-ray immediately." The nurse ran over to the phone and dialled a number.

"Let's intubate her and try to stabilize her." He said as the nurse handed him the intubation tube and the doctor started the procedure. "C'mon, stay with me," the doctor said as he tried to intubate him.

"Her heart rate is dropping, she's crashing Dr. Shandreck!" One of the nurses said nervously watching the heart monitor numbers drop down.

"C'mon, five more seconds, give me five more seconds," he said hoping Calleigh's heart would hang on.

A blaring alarm went off in the room, the monitors flashing, "She's in Cardiac Arrest!" The nurse shouted.

"Calleigh!" Horatio yelled.

"I'm in, bag her!" Dr. Shandreck said as the nurse handed him the paddles. "Charge to 200 joules, clear!" he said as he placed the paddles on Calleigh's chest and pressed the button. Her body jerked up, and the monitor still showed a flat line.

"Come on," he said as the nurse squeezed the bag.

"Clear!" he shouted, placing the paddles on Calleigh's chest and pressed the button again.

Again, no rhythm.

"0.3mg Epinephrine IV Push!" yelled Dr Shandreck.

Horatio stood by, horrified at the current situation.

"Charge to 300 joules!" he shouted again. "Clear!" he shouted again, placing the paddles on her chest and pressing the button.

"Damn it, come on!" he yelled, "Charge to 350 joules! Clear!" he yelled again, pressing the button on the paddles.

This time the alarm went off and a normal heartbeat could be heard and seen again on the monitors.

"We need to get her into surgery stat!" one doctor yelled.

The nurse on the phone yelled, "Theatre 3! There're ready!"

The mass of medics wheeled her away from the trauma room, towards the theatre. The doors swung shut behind them, leaving Horatio alone in the white-walled hallway.

_tbc…_

_Does Calleigh live or die??_

_For those of you people out there that don't know what ED means, its Emergency Department._


	4. Chapter 3: Can't Let You Go

**Chapter 3: Can't Let You Go**

The hours ticked by. Horatio sat with his head in his hands in the waiting room of the hospital. Finally a nurse walked over to him. "You are Miss Duquesne's partner right?" Horatio nodded and jumped to his feet. "You can go in and see her now, but she's in a coma. Doctor Shandreck will be in momentarily to talk with you." The nurse said with a sad smile. She led him down the hall and opened a door.

Horatio looked in and found Calleigh, the tube coming out of her mouth was more than he could bear, as his eyes slowly travelled down her arm to see the IV lines in it. He slowly walked over and leaned over, giving her a kiss on the forehead. Calleigh didn't stir, he sighed heavily and hung his head as all his emotions that he had felt for Calleigh hit him hard as he slowly reached for Calleigh's small hand and felt how cold her skin was as he wrapped his big hand around it. He covered it completely trying to warm it up as his thoughts overwhelmed him, _'So cold, so cold.'_ He hung his head for a moment and then lifted it back up to look at Calleigh.

Horatio's eyes glazed over seeing Calleigh in the bed as the constant beep and hiss of every machine made him realize just how bad the situation was. The machines were there keeping Calleigh alive and breathing.

A flash went off in his mind and he was back with Calleigh on Christmas eve. _'Calleigh smiled up at Horatio, "I'm happy that we are finally together," she said patting his chest, laying her head on it as Horatio nodded. _

"_Calleigh I want to ask you something, something that will change our lives forever." He started to say, sitting up. _

"_You know you can ask me anything, Handsome." She said smiling up at him. _

"_Calleigh," he started, slipping out from under her, kneeling in front of her on one knee. Her eyes widened, knowing what he was going to ask her. "Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" he asked reaching into his pocket and pulling out a blue velvet box._

_He opened the box and Calleigh gasped. Inside was a beautiful white gold diamond engagement ring._

"_Yes, I will do you the honour of becoming your wife." She said, tears rolling down her cheeks as Horatio took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her left ring finger, with a smile on her face._

_He gathered her up in his arms and kissed her passionately, a smile on his face that could put the Cheshire Cat to shame. _

'_She was so bright and full of life then, but now..._' Horatio remembered everything about her. Her voice, her smile and everything about their time together.

His eyes welled as Calleigh's body lay still in the bed. He sighed thinking,'_ So small._' Her hair was dishevelled and her colour pale. He swallowed hard, as the ventilator beeped and hissed with Calleigh's breathing and low heart rate. '_This is your fault, your fault!'_ His mind screamed at him as he closed his eyes for a moment trying to compose himself.

Horatio sighed again feeling such distress as he finally whispered, "Calleigh, I'm here, Sweetheart." He blinked as angry tears stung his eyes, "You're not alone Calleigh, I'm right here with you. I'm right here."

Horatio felt her hand warm just a bit as he continued, "You have to fight Calleigh, you have to fight and come back to us, we need you… I need you Calleigh." He said in a whisper getting very choked up as he paused gathering himself a moment. He whispered squeezing her hand gently, "I know you can hear me Sweetheart and I want you to know that I am here for you." He sighed heavily in torment.

He hung his head hoping that Calleigh would just wake up but that wasn't the case. His guilt made his stomach turn as he whispered, "You have to hang on Calleigh, please… and don't give up, ok? We all need you Sweetheart." Horatio paused again sighing heavily holding back his tears. "Cal, I'm sorry, I never meant…" Horatio's voice cracked as he bit back his tears, "I never meant for this to happen. I'm sorry Calleigh, I… I'm so sorry, so sorry." He whispered as his breath caught with overflowing eyes and he hung his head low in guilt hating himself.

- - H/C - -

'_Why wont these nightmares go away? I want to wake up!' _Calleigh's brain was screaming at her body to get up, to move, but she lay helpless. She heard about an hour or so ago, the doctors talking about her vitals and how they haven't changed, and now she heard Horatio talking, saying that this was all his fault.

'_No Horatio, this isn't your fault if I could only get up.' _She had wanted to reply so badly, but all she could do was think it to herself, she was stuck inside her own body. All she could remember was that morning getting up out of Horatio's arms then driving down to the stables to feed and ride her horses before getting the call. Everything after that was a blur.  
_'Maybe if I can remember everything that happened… maybe I could wake up…'_ She pushed through all her memories, all the good ones and all the bad, no matter how graphic just to find those few critical pieces that she was missing.

- - H/C - -  
The doctor tried to look sympathetic, but Horatio could tell that he had little hope for Calleigh's recovery.

"How is Calleigh doing?" Horatio asked looking up at the doctor.

"Not much change, but any change at all so far has been for the better so not all hope is lost…"

Horatio watched the doctor for a long moment before replying. "Hop was never lost. Calleigh's going to pull through, its just a matter of when."

The doctor seemed touched by the sentiment and smiled. "Of course. My apologies Lieutenant."

Horatio stared at Calleigh after the doctor left. "Sweetheart," he started, and rubbed a thumb over her soft skin. "I miss you so much, Calleigh. Please come back to us." He half whispered as he gripped her hand tightly in his hand and fell asleep in his chair in the hospital.

_tbc…_

_Finally another chapter finished… and my back hurts….well thanks to all who have shared their encouraging word!! ____ I honestly do appreciate that!! Well im going to sit down and watch more CSI Miami… night guys!_

_Dannielle_


	5. Chapter 4: Barret M82 or Not?

**Chapter 4: ****Barret M82 ****Sniper Rifle or Not?**

They kicked down the door to the top of the high rise building.

"M I A M I D A D E P D!!" Screamed Ryan, pointing his gun at their suspect who was crouching in a corner with his rifle pointed down at the street.

The other SWAT guys stormed the roof, taking their suspect down and disabling him.

Ryan and Eric both holstered their guns and went over to where the SWAT guys were hauling their suspect up off the ground in hand cuffs.

"Hey!! Get offa me!" Came that all too familiar voice.

"Jake? What the fuck?" Eric said.

"You basted!!!! You fucking basted, how could you try to kill Calleigh and kill Natalia?" Ryan yelled at him.

"Those two bitches ruined everything! Calleigh was just a quick fuck when I needed it and Natalia, she was just the labs little slut." Jake grinned evilly.

"That's it you fucking basted!!" Ryan yelled and stormed up to him and started to beat him up.

"RYAN! STOP IT NOW!" Eric yelled pulling Ryan off a badly beaten Jake. "He's not worth it."

"Get him out of my sight!" Ryan growled at the SWAT guys.

Ryan sighed. Why and how could Jake do something like this to Calleigh and Natalia? That he couldn't get his head wrapped around.

Eric walked over to where the Barret M82 Sniper Rifle was perched up on the bricks.

"Well it looks like we have our murder weapon," he said, picking it up in his gloved hands. "Lets get this down to the lab for analysis.

- - H/C - -

Ryan walked into the lab where Valera was. "Hey Val, what have you got on that rifle?"

"I've dusted it for prints and…" she said laying down a lifter on the print. "I have one print and no doubt it's Jakes."

"I always knew that there was something odd about him," Ryan said looking at the print.

"Whys that?"

"Just a feeling about him from a case we worked on where Calleigh was ran off the road."

"Ever since he started to hang around the lab I had the feeling that he was bad news." Valera said looking at Ryan. "I hope that Calleigh gets better, for Horatio's sake at least."

"Yeah, me to, me to" he said walking out of the lab with the finger print.

- - H/C - -

_Emily will find a better place to fall asleep  
She belongs to fairy tales that i could never be  
The future haunts with memories that i could never have  
But hope is just a stranger wondering how it got too bad_

Horatio watched Calleigh. His heart ached watching her lying there. _'I'm waiting Calleigh, no matter how long it takes, I'll be waiting.'_

His nerves were frayed as he walked over to the doctor. "Any change yet?"

The doctor allowed a moment of silence to pass. "Were you and Miss Duquesne intimate?"

At first Horatio was confused and offended by the question, but after a moment of calculating, he nodded positively.

The doctor took a deep breath. "Miss Duquesne is about a month and a half pregnant."

Horatio stood there for a long moment, astonished. Hearing this, Horatio didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She was in a coma, but she was pregnant with his child. "Is there… anything else?"

The doctor nodded. "More good news, Miss Duquesne's brain activity has increased over the past few hours which leads me to believe that she will wake up within the next 3 to 4 days."

Asking to see her, the doctor lead him down an all too familiar hallway to her room. As soon as he reached the room he went to her bedside and took her hand and sat, prepared to stay until she awoke.

_I die each time you look away  
My heart, my life will never be the same  
This love will take my everything  
One breath, one touch will be the end of me_

- - H/C - -

Calleigh sighed in frustration. _'I'm so close, I just need one last piece.'_ She knew that she had been at a crime scene with Horatio, but then she froze up. She saw something and her heart began to race… but she didn't know what it was. _'I must keep searching.'_

- - H/C - -

Horatio sat vigilantly by her bedside. "Sweetheart, the doctor gave me wonderful news today… you're pregnant, I need you to wake up… for me… and for our child, please Sweetheart." He held her hand tighter as a tear ran down his cheek.

"Please…"

Horatio heard his phone ring.

"Mr. Wolf any leads on our shooter yet?" he asked, looking over at Calleigh.

"We caught him, and you wouldn't guess who it is." Ryan said.

"who?"

"You remember Jake Berkley? Calleigh's ex?" Ryan said carefully adding Calleigh's ex.

Horatio fumed at the sound of Jake's name being said. "Where is Mr. Berkley at the moment?" Horatio growled angrily into the phone.

"In a holding cell." Ryan said, slightly scared at Horatio's tone of voice.

"I'll see you in ten minutes." He growled flipping his phone shut with a sharp snap and stormed out of the hospital.

_You could be the final straw that brings me back to earth  
Ever-waiting airports full of the love that you deserve  
Wishing i could find a way to wash away the past  
Knowing that my heart will break, but at least the pain will last_

- - H/C - -

Calleigh hear everything that Horatio had said on the phone. _'Shooting? Jake's the shooter?'_ The flood of memories returned and she wasn't sure if she was going to complete the puzzle or be forced back to step one by the overwhelming pain. Buckling herself down for the emotional cyclone she began her journey. _'Horatio, I'm trying my hardest.'_

- - H/C - -

Horatio arrived back at the crime lab and stormed in to the building.

"H!" Ryan said running after Horatio trying to get him to stop.

"Not now," he growled low. "I have some business to attend to."

Ryan stopped to a halt when Horatio's blue eyes looked at him.

He saw the fire in them, the anger and the hatred towards Jake Berkley. He could feel the anger flowing off him in waves.

He watched as Horatio walked on down the hall towards the holding cells, every one steering clear of the fuming Lieutenant.

- - H/C - -

Horatio stormed down to the holding cells, his target seated in one at this very moment.

Jake looked up when he heard the all to familiar buzz then clunk of the door being opened.

He looked up and saw Horatio standing in the doorway, a look that could turn water to ice in a snap.

"Wadda ya want?" he asked.

"I want to know why you killed Natalia, and why you tried to kill Calleigh?" Horatio growled low, inching towards the other man.

Jake instinctively took a step backwards, scared of the older mans anger that was directed towards him.

"TELL ME!!" Horatio yelled, grabbing Jake by the collar and slamming him into the cement wall.

"I… I… I… w-wanted to h-hurt you f-for taking m-my C-Calleigh," he stuttered, scared.

"Your Calleigh, she doesn't belong to you, she is with someone who actually cares deeply for her! And I swear on my grave… that if our child dies… you will wish you never existed." Horatio growled, letting Jake go, leaving the holding cell.

_tbc…_

Hey guys!! So its been taking me so long to update, as I have been working and horse riding a lot lately.

So I might have another chapter up by the end of next week… so thanks for all ur kind words!!!

Horatios Blonde Haired Angel AKA Horsie Girl


	6. Chapter 5: Shattered

Horatio walked over to Calleigh's bedside, he sighed heavily and hung his head as his emotions hit him hard and he slowly reac

**Chapter 5: Shattered**

_Step out the door and it feels like rain  
That's the sound, that's the sound on your window pane  
Take to the streets but you can't ignore  
That's the sound, that's the sound you're waiting for_

_If ever your world starts crashing down  
Whenever your world starts crashing down  
Whenever your world starts crashing down  
That's where you'll find me_

Horatio walked out of the holding cells, his eyes blurry with tears, and made his way to his office to quietly break down. He remembered all of the happy memories that he and Calleigh had shared, the good and the bad. But only one memory stayed with him, the very first time that he had met Calleigh Duquesne.

Her boss had warned him about her and how she had this overly happy personality. But when he finally met her, something sparked between them, even a few months later Alexx had said that there was chemistry between them, but he said they were only good friends.

"Calleigh," he said looking at a photo of them, finally breaking down.

The photo fell from his hands to the floor, the glass shattering into many little pieces on the dark crimson carpet, as he sat and held his head in his hands, the tears freely falling down his cheeks to the floor.

_Yeah, God loves your soul and your aching bones  
Take a breath, take a step, meet me down below  
Everyone's the same, our fingers to our toes  
We just can't get a ride, but we're on the road_

If ever your world starts crashing down  
Whenever your world starts crashing down  
Whenever your world starts crashing down  
That's where you'll find me

- - H/C - -

Alexx had heard what had occurred between Jake and Horatio, and set off to find him. What she came across in his office broke her heart into pieces.

He sat there, head in his hands, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs, in front of him the broken glass from the photo of Calleigh and Horatio together at the annual Christmas party.

"Horatio?" Alexx said, tenderly.

Horatio lifted his head and Alexx saw his tear stained cheeks and the regret in his eyes.

_Lost 'till you're found  
Swim 'till you drown  
Know that we all fall down  
Love 'till you hate  
Strong 'till you break  
Know that we all fall down_

"Oh baby," Alexx said, gathering up the distraught man in her arms.

"This shouldn't have happened to her, not now." He said, looking up at Alexx. "Not ever."

Alexx looked into his eyes seeing something hidden in them, "Horatio, what aren't you telling me?"

"She's carrying our child."

_If ever your world starts crashing down  
Whenever your world starts crashing down  
If ever your world starts crashing down  
That's where you'll find, find me_

Lost 'till you're found  
Swim 'till you drown  
Know that we all fall down  
Love 'till you hate  
Strong 'till you break  
Know that w_e all fall down_

all fall down

_all fall down_

_all fall down_

_all fall down_

_all fall down_

_all fall down_

Lost 'till you're found  
Swim 'till you drown  
Know that we all fall down  
Love 'till you hate  
Strong 'till you break  
Know that we all fall down

Oooo oooo... 

AN: ok guys sorry that chapter took so long and its sooo short, but I'm still working on this ficlet…

So please peps if you have any ideas, I'm open and welcome to them!!


End file.
